Reach for the stars
by Zalaine
Summary: Did you already wonder how Alphys and Mettaton met? All begun with a little day off for Alphys...
**Hello everyone, at first I want to say that's the first english story I do alone (that's my first Undertale fanfiction too), I'm french and when I wrote in english that's usualy for a colab I do with an english talking friend, so please, be indulgent with me. And, if you could tell me all english mistakes you could notice, I would fix them and that would help me to improve.**

 **Now that's done. About the story, I'm quite surprised there isn't already a story telling how Alphys and Mettaton met, because that's an intersting subject, so I decided to try to write one.**

 **On my story I will not consider phatoms as dead people's spirits, but as a monster specie by itself, so Mettaton and Napstablook never died, they are just phantoms since always.**

 **And, of course, Undertale don't belong to me.**

* * *

After having heard people telling her to unwind a bit so much time, that she needed to stop working at least once in a while and doing something else sometime, sometime like right now, Alphys finally agreed to take some days off and trying to have fun.

But, even if she was now outside, that didn't meant that she knew where to go or what to do, she even considered the possibility to going back inside and forgetting this unwind idea. But, at the moment she was about to going retrace her step inside, she remembered something she had heard some days ago, something about a place, a farm, where you can watch snail races. Even if when she'd heard that the first time she thought that was quite a stupid entertainment, now… after all, why not? That can't be worst that stay in front of her laboratory's door. So, she led to the place where these races took place: the Blook Farm.

* * *

The Waterfall's refreshing air was really welcoming, and its beauty was indisputable. Furthermore, this Blook Farm seemed to be a nice place: there where snail enclosure and the famous racetrack. But, what attract most of Alphys attention were two lovely little houses, a white one and a pink one, even if they weren't so big, and even in a poor state on some place, but there was something really welcoming and charming in this picturesque place.

She noticed somebody in front of the white house, a white ghost with headphones, eyes closed. He didn't seemed to having notice her, so the lizard approach him and tried to catch his attention

"S…Sorry, I… I come for…"

Suddenly, the ghost shoots his eyes open, seeming really surprised and a bit afraid and quickly faded.

Alphys, now alone, was quite surprised herself; she didn't expected this kind of reaction from the ghost.

"Forgive my cousin, he's so shy sometime, I think you scared him a bit too"

Alphys then saw another ghost phased through the pink house's door. This one was as pink as the house and seemed more cheerful than the white one.

"You… you will not fade if I talk to you?"

"No darling, don't worry." He seemed quite amused by the question "And, can we do something for you? There aren't often people around here."

"Yes… I hear some things about snail races that would take place here, is… is that true?"

"Oh yes darling, you're at Blook Snail Farm! Do you want to attempt to one of them? It has been long since somebody came here on this purpose. Beside, what's your name?"

"Alphys"

"Nice to meet you Alphys! I'm Hapstablook, and my cousin is Napstablook."

* * *

The day passed really quickly for Alphys, and even if she didn't thought that would be the case, snail races was funny, especially when you can enjoy the company of somebody like Hapstablook, he was really cheerful, somebody who was always happy and finding a way to communicate it to people around him. Napstablook eventually reappear with them (something like two hours after his first meeting with Alphys).

At the evening, when she was back at home, Alphys decided to come back at the Blook Farm the next day, and that's was she's done, and the day after, and the day after, and after, for a whole week. She grown attached to the two ghosts, especially to Hapstablook. But, the 8th day, she discovered something about him she didn't expected.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this first chapter, I know it's short, but it's hard for me to write a so long text in english.**

 **I would really love to know what you thought of this! Could you leave me a little review? *make Napstablook-puppy eyes***


End file.
